A bout de souffle
by ViNyMi
Summary: 6ème année, Hermione s'est éloignée de ses amis, Drago est perdu et sous pression… Seule sa meilleure ennemie peut apaiser sa peine OS-citronné pouvant se transformer en véritable fiction par la suite. Suit la trame des livres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartiens excepté l'idée "originale" de ce petit OS ;)

 **Résumé:** 6ème année, Hermione s'est éloignée de ses amis, Drago est perdu et sous pression… Seule sa meilleure ennemie peut apaiser sa peine OS-citronné pouvant se transformer en véritable fiction par la suite. Suit la trame des livres.

.

 _ **A bout de souffle**_

.

Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou…Erratique, saccadé, entre-coupé de grognement dû à l'effort… Elle-même avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Ses mains, jusqu'alors sur ses hanches se déplacèrent, une vint rejoindre les siennes sur le mur en face, alors que la seconde saisissait brutalement sa cuisse, glissant sur sa peau pour rejoindre son genou et lui remonter la jambe, la calant dans le creux son coude.

Cette nouvelle position, en plus de la rapprocher du mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait la fit légèrement pivoter, changeant l'angle de la pénétration.

Ils gémirent ensemble sous la sensation nouvelle… Ils faisaient du bruit. Trop de bruit…

Mais la fin de ronde les avait assurés que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs et ne pourrait les déranger dans cette salle vide du cinquième étage.

Profitant de cette nouvelle position, elle prit appuis sur sa main gauche afin de se tourner légèrement vers lui.

Il avait les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés de concentration et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration sifflante et irrégulière… Il était épuisé…

Tendrement elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue, la caressant doucement.

Le contact lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle s'accrocha à ses prunelles couleur d'orage, voilées de plaisir.

Il s'arrêta soudain, la fixant quelques secondes avant de plonger en avant pour l'embrasser violemment, la plaquant davantage contre le mur. Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres il reprit ses mouvements de façon brutale et irrégulière… La fatigue faisait trembler ses bras.

Quittant sa bouche pour respirer, elle se tourna légèrement, gardant une main dans ses cheveux et son front collé à sa tempe, essayant d'encaisser les coups de rein de son compagnon du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, se redressant et lâchant sa jambe, il se sortit d'elle et la saisit par les hanches, l'obligeant à se retourner. Plaquant son dos contre le mur, il plaça sa tête dans son cou et, passant un bras sous ses fesses, la souleva contre lui avant de la pénétrer de nouveau.

Il poussa un grognement sourd et saisit une nouvelle fois sa jambe pour la caler sous son bras, facilitant la pénétration et augmentant son plaisir.

Cette nouvelle position lui donnait plus de possibilité de contact, elle passa alors une main dans le col de sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée pour lui caresser les épaules et le haut du dos. La seconde prit sa place sur sa nuque couverte de sueur où quelques mèches venaient chatouiller ses doigts.

Finalement, après une série de coup de rein plus violent que les autres, elle le senti se tendre contre elle puis se relâcher dans un dernier grognement. Il desserra son étreinte tout en la maintenant dans ses bras, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Les douces caresses de la jeune femme l'aidèrent à retrouver son calme et ses esprits rapidement.

Il déposa une série de baiser dans son cou tout en relâchant sa jambe et quitta le fourreau accueillant dans lequel il était glissé.

.

« _Pardon…_ , souffla-t-il après quelques instants.

- _Chuuut…_ , lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

 _-Non, j'aurai dû…_

 _-Drago, ce n'est rien. Crois-moi, je t'assure…_

 _-Non, j'ai l'impression de te traiter comme… comme un vide bourses ! »_

 _._

Elle pouffa doucement avant de répondre :

.

 _« Ne sois pas vulgaire… J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, comme à chaque fois… Je sais que tu es fatigué et sous pression…_

 _-Je vais réparer ça,_ l'interrompit Drago en se laissant tomber à genoux devant elle et en remontant sa jupe.

- _Non ! Ne fais pas ça c'est dégoûtant!,_ elle bloqua son geste. _S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie, remonte.,_ demanda Hermione en tirant sur son col de chemise. _»_

 _._

Il se redressa alors, sortit sa baguette et murmura un _récurvite_ , pendant qu'elle remettait ses sous-vêtements en place. Il l'a pris ensuite dans ses bras et cala de nouveau sa tête dans son cou, son nez juste sous son oreille... Il adorait son odeur, même transpirante après l'amour…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se murmurant des mots tendres et se cajolant, puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir et après un dernier baiser, la laissa franchir la porte.

* * *

Voilà, première fic et j'attaque avec un lemon, je suis au taquet ^^

L'idée m'est venue soudainement alors que je regardais des dessins sur internet (''drago hermione dessins'' dans google, je vais pas chercher loin xD) et je suis tombé sur un dessin assez explicite. ^^ (cf l'illustration de la fic)

Boum, j'ai eu une idée de petit OS et en l'écrivant je me demande si je n'ai pas la possibilité de le transformer en véritable fiction, en explorant comment ils en sont arrivés là et ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite.

Une review et Drago vous emmènera dans un coin sombre… :P

ViNyMi


	2. Chapter 2

**_To be continued..._**

Et non c'est pas la suite^^

J'ai décidé de poursuivre cette fiction, en développant l'histoire... Seulement, en commençant à rédiger ce qu'il se passait directement après, je me suis rendue compte que j'utilisais énormément les flash-back... ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment et je commençais à m'emmêler les pinceaux...

Donc! J'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire dès le début! Bien avant cet OS. Certains seront peut-être déçus, j'en suis désolé (même si en fait, je fais un peu ce que je veux :P), mais je pense que ce sera plus logique et surtout plus lisible de cette manière.

J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur la rédaction des chapitres, je posterai le premier ce week-end, Dimanche ou Lundi maximum et probablement une semaine sur deux par la suite, les même jours.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle comptera, je fais un peu suivant l'inspiration, j'ai des petits flash futur déjà annoté, mais elle suivra plus ou moins fidèlement les livres 6 et 7, de près pour le 6 et dans les grandes lignes pour le 7 ;)

Je n'ai pas pour ambition de reprendre fidèlement le livre et de proposer une alternative "réaliste", il est donc normal que mes persos soient un peu OOC, même si j'essaye de garder une certaine cohérence avec ceux des bouquins/livres.

Je voudrais aussi remercié mes gentils revieweurs, j'ai répondu en Mp pour ceux qui sont enregistré et je remercie ici Silver Slytherin, hana-sempai et HDGM!

Voilà, voilà! A plus!

ViNyMi


End file.
